I Know, You Know
by smx underground
Summary: If you wanna find the answers, let me offer the solution, because I'm the one who's got a dose of healthy disillusion. If it's a game that they wanna play, you have to load the dice cause they'll do it any way. In other words, Sayaka Maizono is the Ultimate Psychic, at least, that's what she tells people.


Makoto Naegi had known Sayaka Maizono since Middle school, and when we met her, one could say he had a bit of a crush. That died down when he actually started hanging out with her. They were still good friends, but she was…. Eccentric.

That would all change when he entered Hopes Peak academy, or so he thought. After waking up in a classroom (with a splitting headache), he went to the main entrance, which had it's door vaulted up with comically large machine guns guarding it. That wasn't what caught Makoto at first. Nor were the 14 other students before him. Just one.

"Oh hey, Makoto!"

"S-Sayaka!"

There she was in all of her over confident glory. Still wearing the uniform of their old school under a black leather jacket.

"Y-you're going to this school too?"

"Makoto, don't be the protagonist of a shonen anime," Sayaka said condescendingly, " Of course I got accepted here!"

"I'm to assume you know each other?" A tall bespectacled boy asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm Syaka Maizono, the Ultimate Psychic, and this is my sidekick, Eggy Pop."

"I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi" Makoto said almost immediately after.

The introductions went as normal when an announcement came on to meet at the gym. Makoto watched as Sayaka exercised her true talent. Sayaka's eyes darted around the gym, making note of everything that seemed out of place. No one believed that she could be that observant in middle school. Especially since she acted like a manic pixie dream girl from some stereotypical anime. In fact, that's how she came up with the whole "Psychic" thing in the first place.

That was when things got weird. A black and white bear calling itself Monokuma introduced itself as the school's Headmaster, and announced the circumstances of the students' enrollment there. They're trapped there until somebody gets away with murder, basically. Mondo Oowada (The Ultimate Biker gang leader) tried to beat the bear up but Sayaka "sensed" that the robotic bear had a self destruct mechanism. So, everyone was at an impasse.

"Hey, Makoto." Sayaka called working her way into the center of the room.

"Yeah?"

"You ever read Battle Royale?"

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me that I'm in a story like that?"

"Yeah…. Try to make sure you're one of the survivors."

The Dining hall was tense. This was not helped by the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kyotaka Ishimaru, constantly yelling. Makoto wondered what Taka wanted to do after he graduated… well, under normal circumstances. Makoto looked to Sayaka sitting beside him. She wasn't listening to anything Taka was saying. To any other person it seemed like she was zoning out, but Makoto knew, she was observing the room. He's the only one who knew about her true talent. Part of that was his trusting nature, she was observant and he believed that.

But there were a lot of people that didn't believe someone that looked like she could have been in an Idol Band could know the things she knew. Including a certain family.

"So you're Sayaka Maizono."

Sayaka turned from her door and saw Kyoko Kirigiri, the supposed Ultimate Idol. 'Supposed' because her attitude was stoic and distant, a far cry from the peppy attitude expected of the occupation.

"Yeah, that's me. You're Kyoko, right?" Sayaka greeted, obviously trying to play it cool.

"My grandfather told me a lot about you." Kyoko said her tone as neutral as ever.

"Oh, he did?" Sayaka struggled to keep a smile, "I didn't think the Kirigiri clan would look into someone as small time as me."

"I suppose it's because my family has a hard time believing in someone with your talent" Kyoko said.

"Sometimes, I don't even believe it myself" Sayaka replied solemnly before shifting into a more peppy personality, "It's not supernatural if it's easily understood!"

"Indeed," Kyoko said, "Although I hope we won't be in need of your services."

Sayaka smiled brightly, "I don't sense anything as of yet… but I can't exactly turn this thing on and off. That's the difference between me and Yasuhiro!"

Kyoko just grunted and left. Sayaka sighed in relief. She did find it strange that a daughter of the legendary Kirigiri clan of detectives decided to become a pop Idol, but at least it gave her an opening to become The Ultimate Detective… that is, if people would believe her.


End file.
